Reunion
by SmokeyWolf13
Summary: Based on the comic. Scott is unable to change back, and he misses Allison terribly. So late at night when he expects she'll be asleep he divides to go love just to see her in person for a few minutes. As it turns out, she's not asleep. Read to find out what happens.
1. I See You Truly

THIS IS AN IDEA I'VE HAD SINCE SEASON 1... IDK IF ANY ONE EVER READ THE TEEN WOLF COMICS ONLINE, BUT I GOT THIS FROM THEM AS A SPIN OFF. SO... HERE IT GOES.

...

Allison ran a comb through her wet and tangled dark hair, a soft white towel rapped around her body. She sighed staring at her reflection in the fogged mirror and reacher for her lavender scented lotion. It had been two weeks since she'd seen her boyfriend last- Scott- and it was truly hard on her. She even found herself worrying over him so much sleep had been evading her, taking longer to come. What if something bad had happened to him? Stiles had told everyone that he had been feeling down lately and was going through some personal things that he couldn't share. But she couldn't help but wonder if that was a lie, he and Scott were like brothers, he may not lie to Scott; but he would definitely lie for him. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that there was more to it. She finished blending the lotion into her soft pale skin and slid into a pair of pajama shorts- baby blue with white pinstripes forming a criss crossing pattern- a white tank top, and a grey hooded jacket. It was Scotts jacket, she had found it folded neatly on her bed the first day he missed school with a note resting on top.

'Allison,

You mean so much to me, and having to go with out seeing you for... well I don't know how long exactly, but I know it will be hard. I wanted you to have this, and imagine I'm holding you when you wear it. I hope you can understand. I'll miss you, more than you know.

Scott.'

She'd placed it on her bed side table, and had read it a million times. It was burned in her mind, word for word. His scent on the the jacket was beginning to fade now, but it was his, and it gave her comfort. Which was why she always wore it, or at the least held it, so she could be close to him. As she shuffled her feet down the hall back to her room she heard a thump, just as she reached the door. Maybe something had fallen? Allison opened it and stepped inside at the precise moment a dark figure dropped to the floor. Instinctive she reached for something she could use- anything- as a weapon to protect herself. Her hand found a fountain pen resting on the desk, tipped with a sharp metal point where the ink flowed from and help it tightly, her knuckles white.

"Stay back." She said in a shakey voice, "or I'll stab you with this... pen." Her attempt to sound threatening was not a success, but she raised her hand still continuing the attempt anyway. Then, the dark figure lifted its head. First she caught sight of the gold eyes, holding a slight luminescence, then she saw the other features. Sharp canine teeth like an animals, ten fingers ending with long sharp caws, pointed ears, distorted facial features, and what looked like fur on the sides pits face. All nerve she had held before drained out of her and she let the pen slip from her grasp. She let out a long slow breath slowly taking a step back when a voice came from the figure standing across the room.

"Stop." It whispered, in a strangely familiar voice. "I don't blame you for being scared, just-"

Allison let out a small gasp backing away hastily, paying know attention to where she was going, and tripped over a rug on her carpet, and stumbled to the floor. The figure ran to her- at a speed that was not human- and reached to help her up. She swatted blindly as she rose to her feet.

"I'll scream..." she croaked out in a whisper, "my dad has guns and..." she realized then that she could run down stairs for one, and began to turn to war the door ready to speed away when the figure spoke again, panic and pain visible in the voice.

"Allison its me." That stopped her, she paused her back to the figure. The five was familiar, and now its owner knew her name, spoke like it knew her. The figures next words froze her to the core.

"Its me Allison. Its me, Scott. Its me." He whisper.

Slowly she turned around and looked over him. He wore Scott's shoes, a pair if jeans, her boyfriends T-shirt, and his blue jacket. Finally, she found the courage to look at the face, meeting their eyes. They- though now gold and glowing faintly- held hers and she could see the same almond shape as Scott's, his kindness, and him.

"Scott?" She whispered softly, and at his nod she rushed to him, releasing a sob, taking the final few steps needed to close the distance and flung her arms around his torso burring her face into his shoulders, and she felt his arms wrap around her. Now that she was this close to him- holding him- she was sure it was really her Scott. Everything about him was familiar, the way she fit inside his arms, his warmth, his smell. This was Scott, she was sure of it.

"Its really you." She whispered to him. She felt him nod against her head, her hair tugging slightly with the movement. "Yea." He aid sadly. Allison held onto him, holding him tightly. Slowly they backed up to her bed together and he sat down, gently pulling her besides him. They held each other in silence for several minutes before Allison spoke again. She just wanted to take some time to enjoy the moment, enjoy being with him, before asking what had happened to him. Slowly she titled her head back to look up at him.

"Scott? W-what happened to you? What are you?" She kept her arms wrapped around him- his around her- as he explained to her how he and Stiles went into the woods before school stars to find the body, and everything that had happened since up until now.

"... and now I don't know what happened, or why, but I can't change back. And its really starting to freak me out..." finished Scott.

She didn't know what to say, all she could do was look at him, because it actually was him, really him. He was with her again. "I understand." He said slowly, "if you don't want to see me again, if you hate me."

"Are you crazy?" She whispered back, "these past two weeks have been torture for me. Not seeing you... I was worried about you... Scott, I'm just glad your here." He gave a small smile, careful not to reveal his fanges, and pulled her against him holding her close. She melted against him, taking in every thing he just told her, and somehow, not caring. All that mattered to her was that he was Scott and they were together. Allison clung to him, wadding his shirt in her grip. They had been apart for so long, she was afraid that if she let go he would disappeared an she wouldn't see him again. That was something she couldn't bare.

They stayed tangled in each others arms for a long time, whispering about how much they missed the other, and how glad they were to be together again, until the time- 3:30am- caught up with her and she yawned deeply.

"Your tired. I should go. Let you sleep." Scott let go of her but she help on.

"Don't go. I'll sleep, just stay with me. Please Scott?" He nodded and they both crawled into bed. Scott lay on his back and Allison turned so that her head rest on his chest, her arm draped over his stomach. He carefully placed a hand on her shoulder, the both on her arm that lay across him, gently moving his thumb over her skin, making sure not to hurt her.

Allison lay listening to the sound of his heart beat, she could feel the steady yet rapid thump of it inside his chest. "Your hearts beating 50 miles a minute Scott." She said somewhat worried, "are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine." He paused as if thinking, "my heart beat... if my heart rate gets to high I change. I guess being like this constantly my heart beat never slows back down."

"Hey," she said smiling, "as long admits still beating. You alive, that's all I care about."

Scott smiled too, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head, her dark curly hair still damp, making her smile widen slightly. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, continued to listen to the drumming of his heart, and breathing in his scent until the combination soothed her to sleep, Scott drifting off soon after her, holding each other close through the night.


	2. In the Arms of a Wolf

The sun slowly began to peak over the horizon as Allison's alarm blared signalling the start of the new day. She whined in protest as she rolled reluctantly towards the source of the loud blaring beep turning it off. 6:00am really was far to early to wake up and think for school. As she silenced the alarm she remembered last night. She checked beside her to be sure it wasn't a dream, and she filled with relief at the sight of him, curled up under her covers; his head lay on her pillow, his chest rising and falling as his lungs filled with air, his lips parted ever so slightly. She couldn't help but think how peaceful he looked. When she looked at him, she couldn't see the same thing she had last night anymore, when she had first seen him. Now she only saw Scott, the sweet boy she had begun to fall for. He looked handsome when he slept, she thought, relaxed with no tension in his body. Slowly he began to wake up, rolling to his back and stretching his limbs, before his eyes fluttered open. Allison watched as he blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked around the room remembering where he was. When his eyes found her his lips- dry and cracked from being parted all night- curved up into a smile.

"Hey." Scott said softly, his voice sounded both tired- that voice guys had when they first woke up that she had always found so cute- and happy. Happy. She thought, he was happy to be here with her.

"Morning sleeping beauty." She grinned down at him and ran a hand through his soft, tangle dark hair. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good, although I'm not really sure 'sleeping beauty' applies to me, especially now." He said in response, reaching to take her hand. She leaned down touching her forehead to his. "Beauty and the Beast." Scott muttered.

She smiled. "Well, whether you believe it or not, I still think your handsome and adorable. Just like always."

"Your right. I don't believe you. But, its still nice to hear, so thank you Allison." She smiled again, then his face changed as he seemed to remember something. "Crap. Allison, you have school to go to still."

Allison pouted, "But I don't want to. I want to stay here with you."

"The irony," he said, "in the fact that the straight 'A' student wants to skip school, where her boy friend who makes straight 'C's and 'D's actually wants to go."

She laughed. "Maybe because you've been at home for so long you just want to go somewhere, even if that means sitting through math class and history. And I have gone with out seeing you so much, I'm willing to risk getting grounded for all of eternity to spend more time with you."

"Fair enough." Scott said with a laugh, "but if I can't go, then as my girlfriend you need to go in my place. That's how these things work."

"Is that so? When did that get written in the relationship rule book?"

"5 seconds ago. When I said I said it."

"Then I guess I have to go..." sighing she got up and shuffled over to her door rubbing her brown eyes. "I'm going to brush my teeth, I'll be back in a minute. Stay here." She pointed a finger at him in a playful manner before exiting the room.

"Yes ma'am." He called after her teasingly, "should I roll over too?"

"Very funny Scott." Allison laughed picking up her tooth brush and using the minty past to rid herself of morning breath. When she finished she returned back to her room. "You did stay!" She announced with a giggle.

"Do I get a treat for listening?"

"You might..." she walked over to where he was sitting on the bed placing a gentle kiss on his lips, which pressed back gently against hers for a moment before braking away. Smiling at him she went to pick out her cloths. She selected an outfit and slipped back into the bathroom to put it on. She returned wearing black skin tight yoga pants and a white silk top- which stopped just above her thighs, sleeveless so only the top of her shoulders were covered- with a floral pattern and a thin black leather belt strapped above her waist. Scott stared at her for a moment, smiling.

"Wow." Was all he could say. "Y-you look beautiful."

She lit up, smiling that cute little smile he loved so much- the one that showed every tooth in her mouth, every laugh line, every dimple- it let him know she was really happy. Happy with him, which he still had a hard time believing.

"Awe." She cooed, "Your so sweet. And I'm not even finished yet."

He made her feel beautiful, more beautiful than she felt she deserved. Its not like she thought she was bad looking, or was one of those girls who said they were ugly just to get attention from boys. But she wasn't the girl who thought and acted like she was better and prettier than anyone else either. It was nice to get a compliment, especially from Scott. Allison added her make up, a simple soft shimmery silver, black eye liner and mascara, light blush, and a soft pink gloss for her lips. She french braided her hair and draped it over her right shoulder, before shrugging on a brown leather jacket and sitting on the edge of the bed by Scott sliding her feet into a pair of matching boots.

Scott, who had been watching intently the entire time- fascinated by the process of all the work girls put into making themselves look nice- stared in amazement at his girl friend. He couldn't believed that someone as beautiful and perfect as her actually wanted to be with him, especially now that she saw him for what he really was. "Now I'm finished." She declared looking at him, a smile playing on her lips.

"Beautiful." He repeated, "Just like you always are."

"Makeup works wonders." She laughed.

He shook his head looking at her with a smile, "I think your just as beautiful with out it." He said softly, as he gently pushed a stray lock of hair that had fallen over her face behind her ear.

Allison blushed a light, pretty shade of pink, and smiled that cute little smile again. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips, his pressing back against hers like before, his familiar kiss making her lips curve into a smile against his, over joyed once again that she was with him. As they parted she caught sight of his face and couldn't suppress her giggle.

"What?" He asked her curiously, the corners of his mouth forming a smile.

"I hope you like pink." She laughed trailing her thumb over his bottom lip before revealing the shimmering gloss that came off of it. They both laughed as she wiped it away. "I wanted to bring you with me while you were at school." Scott teased.

Smiling Allison stood up and offered him her hand, "Its time for us to go." She frowned a bit as he stood up taking her hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked walking towards the window with her hand in his, both knowing he couldn't walk out the front door with her parents down stairs.

"I just... I just got you back Scott. I don't want to lose you again." She turned to face him as they reached the window, taking his other hand.

"Allison, I promise, you will never lose me again. As long as you want me I'll be here. Okay?"

She nodded, smiling a tiny bit, "Could I come over after school then? To seem you?"

He grinned, "Nothing would make me happier."


	3. Thankful for Friends

** So first, I just wanna say, sorry for this being posted so late. Between school, reading The Infernal Devices: Clockwork Prince, personal issues and a broken tablet, I was a little side tracked. So, Teen Wolf right now? CRAZY SHIT IS HAPPENING! Anyone seen the new end of season preview? The Allisaac and Skira parts... {turns to be sick} I hated with a passion. But the little Scallison in the closet moment... well it made me happy to see them so close, something about the way Allison was talking creeped me out a little. Thoughts for the rest of the season? PM with theory's. And uh, I'm not sure who read my story Back Stabbed, where Scott find out Allison and Isaac are having a thing and gets pissed, but I was thinging of doing something kind of like that but with Allison and Kira (Girl fight!) later. Thoughts on that? Who would read? Okay, now, TO THE STORY! **

Allison raced down the school hallway to Stiles locker, ready to have a little chat with him about Scott. She reached it successfully to see him shuffling around inside of it making faces and grumbling something about Shakespeare being a useless topic to learn for a future cop. She suppressed a giggle at his distant for one of the greatest writers of all time. She had always loved the story of _"Romeo and Juliet,"_ and loved it even more so after what she'd learned last night. It now reminded her a great deal of her relationship with Scott. _Forbidden romance_, she mused. _How appropriate for the relationship of a werewolf and a hunters daughter._ Somehow, she found it a bit amusing—in an ironic sort of way.

"Hey Stiles." She said his her best feign innocent voice. "Could I talk to you for a minute. Our of ear shot?"

Stiles tensed and his expression turned to one of worry. "Uh..." he muttered.

Of course he would think that. This was Stiles, his mind was practically programed for 'sex' to be his default thought when confused.

"Um... Allison, I'm uh... not really so that that's such a great ide-"

"Not like that Stiles." She said with a sigh, "Honestly, get your head out of the gutter for a change and follow me."

At that the brunette spun on her heels and headed towards an unoccupied stairwell, not waiting to see if he'd follow. But of course, he did. _Curiosity killed the cat, _thought Allison.

"Alright, what's up?" He asked nervously.

"Well, first." She smacked his cheek, not really hard, like a sister might hit a brother in a play fight.

"Hey! What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"That." She said calmly, "was for not telling me that my boyfriend was a freaking werewolf."

"Uh... I... don't... psh, they're not really real I..." Clearly he was taken off guard by the fact that she new—since the always rambling boy was now at a loss for words.

"Relax Stiles. I know. Scott came over last night, he told me everything."

"He came—everything? Really?" he asked in a non believing tone.

"Yes Stiles. Really."

"Well uh... you said "first" earlier." his next question came out fearfully, as if he were afraid of the answer.

"Right, I didn't forget, don't worry. Secondly..." Allison smiled and threw her arms around him in a friendly hug—much to Stiles surprise—before he reluctantly hugged her back briefly. "And this is for being such a good friend to him, and keeping the secret for all this time." She released him, "I know that couldn't have been easy..."

"Hey." he shrugged giving a small quarky smile, "What else am I gonna do? He's my brother for the love of God."

"I know that. But not only are you keeping it a secret for him—which is keeping him from ending up shot by my family or in a lab getting poked and prodded—your also there for support. And that means a lot to him." She smiled softly at him, "So thank you. From me and him."

Stiles grinned big before his face turned serious again. "So... your not going to tell anyone right?"

"Of course not. Like I said, he'd end up shot or being the subject of painful test. I won't risk that, I care about him too much..." she trailed off thinking about Scott and smiled to herself. Stiles grinned.

"Yea, yea you do. I can see that." They shared a smile as the warning bell rang.

"Shit!" Allison announce, followed by a "Damn it all to hell." From Stiles.

"Just had to top me with the cussing there didn't you?" She teased with a laugh. "I gotta run, see you later."

"Hold up, Allison. You gonna see him today?"

"Yea? Why?"

"Well," said Stiles, "You can save me from getting another crack in my spine and lug his school stuff around, since your going to see him." Stiles grinned.

"Sure Stiles." They smiled then went they're separate ways, dashing to their classes, keeping a fast pace so not to be late. Stiles, glad to give his back a break for the day, and Allison, already looking forward to seeing Scott again, after so much time apart.


End file.
